hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Cain
Cain is an exclusive event-only unit from "The Desecration Arena" that ran between June 1, 2016 to June 15, 2016. She is a 3★ → 4★ Darkness Unit. She can obtained from: * Individual Reward (820,000 Points earned) Biography 3★: "I'm a hero that protects the world from the shadows... But I wouldn't mind having you as an ally." A 30 year old Nanashi Village resident that aspires to be a 'Dark Hero'. She wears a mask because of this, but also because she is extremely embarrassed to talk to people without it. Because of that, she's quite popular with the children, who come to play with her often. She was mistakenly labelled as a 'degenerate' by people who saw her, and has been called out by the knights. When she becomes a hero, she overflows with confidence, often speaking in a condescending tone. She's deemed the Templar as "someone I must protect" and she watches over him from the tree tops and the shadows of houses. She's as interested in sex as much as anyone else, but due to her circumstances and personality, she has no experience with it. 4★: "I'm really happy you feel that way. I'll do my best!" A 30 year old Nanashi Village resident that aspires to be a 'Dark Hero'. She wears a mask because of this, but also because she is extremely embarrassed to talk to people without it. Even after having the Templar help her, she still hasn't talked to anyone without it. However, she's putting in an extra amount of effort in trying to change herself. She dons a deep hood, and walks out to the forest to practice speaking at night. Because of that, rumors have started spreading around the village about "a strange figure appearing" or "voices from the forest"... Status Skills 3★='Skill 1: Dark Claw - Single Strike I' * Energy attack on single enemy. Skill 2: Cursed Wicked Fang - Single Strike I * Energy attack on single enemy + Cursed effect. Skill 3: Wicked Fang - Linear Strike I * Energy attack on line of enemies. L Skill: Dark Warrior * Physical ATK for Darkness Attribute +15% UP. |-|4★='Skill 1: Dark Claw - Single Strike II' * Energy attack on single enemy. Skill 2: Cursed Wicked Fang - Single Strike II * Energy attack on single enemy + Cursed effect. Skill 3: Wicked Fang - Linear Strike II * Energy attack on line of enemies. L Skill: Dark King * Physical ATK for Darkness Attribute +35% UP. Evolution Item Determination Med. - Drink this and your spirit will become stronger. (3★ → 4★) * Dark Dragon Fruit x 1 * Dark Lord Fruit x 1 * Dark Fruit x 1 * Coins x 5000 The time has come to remove this mask... To cast off my Dark Hero and reveal the true me. Goodbye my Dark Hero... And hello to my brave new world! Please, Templar, give me strength! Gallery CainGallery3.png|3★ Cain CainInjury3.png|3★ Cain "Injury" CainGallery4.png|4★ Cain CainInjury4.png|4★ Cain "Injury" Category:Units Category:Darkness